A Happy Mistake
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Kili and Fili get lost on their way to Bag End. They meet a group of Dunedein Rangers and among them is a woman. In a drunken night Kili makes a mistake. Rated M for Sexual Themes, Drinking, Language and Violence
1. Lost

A Happy Mistake

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Lost

We were leaving for the Shire in 4 days. I was too excited and finally I convinced Fili to leave early.

"Do not make me regret this Kili."

I smiled and we headed out. Our mother hugged and kissed us good-bye and we left for the Shire. Fili and I had never been out on our own before and we wanted to prove to our Uncle Thorin that we were not children anymore. However we did not really know how to get to the Shire.

"I think we passed it." Fili said.

"Well I am tired."

He groaned and I looked up ahead.

"There is a light!"

"Have you never heard of the saying, 'Do not follow the light.'?"

I chuckled and ran off. Fili of course had no choice but to follow me. It was a camp of Northern Rangers. I could see all their faces, save one.

"Kili this is a bad idea."

I had already run out. A few of them drew their swords and I held up my hands to show I meant no harm.

"I am Kili of Belegost, nephew of Thorin. My brother, Fili, and I are on our way to the Shire, but I fear we may have lost our way."

One of them stepped forward.

"I am Halbaran of the Dunedein. Well met friends. Indeed you have past the Shire. About 2 leagues past."

Fili came to my side.

"I told you we went too far."

"Well it would be no good for you to travel in the darkness. Come drink with us."

I agreed and so did Fili. The hooded ranger remained in the shadows. This ranger did not look a man. After I had consumed more drink then I should have, I looked to Halbaran.

"Say Halbaran, who is that ranger?"

"That? That is Lady Caladwen. She…."

"Is one of the rangers."

Lady Caladwen removed her hood and in that moment I felt different. Other may have said it was the ale, but I know it was true what I felt that night. And I know she felt it too. But the next morning everything was foggy. And she was gone. I knew not if I would ever see her again.

* * *

**One of my reviewers suggested I try to weave a tale from this sort of storyline. I shall have a go at it! ^_0**


	2. Unknown Marriage

Chapter 2

Unknown Marriage

I could not forget last night. I was trying desperately hard to remember the events of last night.

"Forget about her brother."

"I do not even remember what happened. I want to Fili. I felt something. Something I never felt for any woman before. I wish I could remember."

"Believe me brother sometimes there are things one should forget."

I sighed, his words were wise, but I wanted to remember her.

"Caladwen." I whispered.

"What?" asked Fili.

"Nothing."

He let it go but I think he knew what I had said. I hoped that I would see her again.

Caladwen's POV

I woke up next to Kili. But it was the state in which I woke up that scared me.

"Oh no…."

As I tried to leave her turned and looked at me and in that moment…I no longer regretted what I had done. I fell for him. My people could only love once. And I had made my choice. I looked at the handsome dwarf lying next to me. I smiled and moved a lock of hair from his face.

"Caladwen?"

I heard my companions calling and I swiftly dressed and joined them.

"Let us away. Though I will only remain with you to Sarn Ford."

"You are certain? You know that you are always welcome among us. We are your people as much as the elves." Halbaran said.

I smiled and embraced him.

"I know my friend. But something has come up and it now has me bound for another place."

"And I do not suppose you shall tell us where." asked Elgaraine.

I smiled and shook my head. Elgaraine had been close friends with me for many years. She looked at me now with a sad expression. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will see you again my friend. I promise."

She held me tight.

"I shall hold you to your word."

I smiled and then we set off. I would miss them, I truly would. But now I had made a choice that had changed my life.

Kili's POV

We finally found our way to the Shire and to Bag End. We rang the bell and the hobbit answered.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." we said.

We bowed and then I smiled.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!"

"No! You cannot come in you have come to the wrong house."

He tried to close the door but I stopped him.

"What?! Has it been canceled?" I asked in shock.

"No one told us." Fili said.

"Ca-No nothing has been canceled."

"Well that is a relief!"

I walked inside and Fili followed. It was a homely place.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." Fili said.

I walked back out to him.

"It is nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?"

"Oh no it has been in the family for years."

I started to wipe my boots on a wooden box.

"That is my mother's jewelry box could you please not do that!"

"Fili! Kili! Come on. Give us a hand."

Someone put their arm around my shoulder and I smiled.

"Mister Dwalin!"

Balin was there as well.

"Let us shove this in the hole otherwise we will never get everyone in." he said.

"Everyone!? How many more are there!?"

Another ring of the bell came and he walked off to it shouting along the way. The others had come, along with Gandalf. However uncle was still missing. Another ring of the bell came and Gandalf went to answer it.

"Hello my dear. Can I help you?"

I was curious to who this stranger could be.

"My name is Caladwen daughter of Thalion. I am Kili's wife."

My eyes widened and I fell to the floor.


	3. Telling Uncle

Chapter 3

Telling Uncle

Caladwen's POV

I heard a thud and guessed someone had fainted. The old man let me inside and took my cloak.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. I was not aware that Kili had a wife."

I smiled a little.

"It is a rather long story."

"Well I have time to listen, but first I must ask if he knows."

"I am not sure. It was by…" I dropped my voice. "Elven right."

He nodded and then we went to find Kili. It was he who had fainted. I smiled a little and knelt down beside him.

"Do not touch him elf!" one of the dwarves spat.

I did not wish to cause problems so I backed away. His brother, Fili I believe his name is, woke him and then he looked at me. To my surprise he looked happy to see me.

"May I speak with you privately?" I asked.

He nodded and then we walked outside.

"Lady Caladwen you know not how I have longed to see you again."

I smiled broadly. He smiled and then gave me a confused look.

"How is it we are wed?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear. His eyes widened.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"I do not understand."

"Elves can only love once. And I have never been with another before you. The elven binding ritual is when two elves or in this case a dwarf and elf make love. Do you not remember what happened last night?" I asked.

Kili's POV

It all came back. Every touch, every moan, every feeling. I had married and did not even realize it. And my heart was filled with happiness. I smiled and took her hands in mine. She seemed surprised.

"You care not that I am an elf?"

"No Caladwen I do not. The very moment I saw you I knew that I would never want another. I would be honored to call you my wife."

She smiled and looked down. When she looked back at me tears were in her eyes. My smile fell.

"Please do not think I am unhappy. I am. So very happy. I feared you would despise me for who I am."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No. I am overjoyed. And I know my family will love you."

She smiled and hugged me. I could hardly believe it. I had the most beautiful wife in all of Middle-Earth. Her hair smelled of roses, and it was long and silvery blond. Her eyes were brown and golden like honey and her smile was white like pearls. Her skin fair like ivory and her voice was sweet then that of the sweetest harp. She pulled back and smiled at me. I tucked her hair behind her ear and touched the tip. She smiled and seemed tickled. I smiled and then leaned forward slowly. She leaned forward and our lips met. For me it was the first kiss I shared with my new wife. When we separated I looked over her shoulder and my heart froze.

"What is it meleth?"

"Who is this Kili?"

Caladwen's POV

The booming voice that came from behind me made me jump slightly. Another dwarf stood behind me. He looked very majestic and important.

"I…She…..we….."

I stepped forward and Kili took my hand.

"I am Caladwen daughter of Thalion. Kili's wife."

My ears were still visible and when he saw them, I saw the burning anger in his eyes.

"This cannot be! No elf shall be part of my family!"

Kili stepped in front of me and looked at his uncle.

"Thorin….I love her."

"What sort of sorcery have you cast upon him?!"

"I have cast no sorcery upon him. I love him."

_Argue that!_


	4. Kili's Decision

**Hello dearies! I would like to thank and dedicate this fanfiction to the one who gave me this idea for the story. Moon Elf. I thank you! This story is for you deary! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kili's Decision

Kili looked at me. I smiled at him and then he looked at Thorin.

"Uncle….I lover her. It may have been a mistake at first. But it is a happy one and I will not leave her. Not for anything."

Thorin sighed in frustration and turned away. Kili squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back. Thorin turned and looked at us.

"For the sake of my nephew I will allow this." I smiled but he stepped forward. "But do not think for a moment, that I shall ever accept you as part of this family."

My heart fell and I nodded. He walked inside and commanded Kili to follow.

"I will be there in a moment. I…..need to think."

He looked worried.

"I will stay with you."

"No, no. Thorin….calls for you. Go on. I will be alright I promise."

He kissed my cheek and then walked inside. I climbed up onto the hill and then up into the tree. Tears fell down my cheeks as Thorin's words rang in my head.

"_I shall never accept you as part of this family."_

My parents had sailed for Valinor many hundreds of years ago. I had refused to go, for I knew that the people of Middle-Earth would someday need the help of the elves once again. I had no family left, my brothers had been killed, my sister, she had disappeared and none know where. I had searched for her, and that was how I had met my friends, the Dunedein. I had been with them ever since. Until Kili. My Kili.

I heard footsteps behind me and out of habit I concealed myself in the branches of the tree. I jumped down behind the person and saw it was my Kili.

"Forgive me, old habits die hard."

He smiled and we sat down.

"My uncle is not happy with me, but I do not care. Will you come with us?"

"Where is it you are bound?"

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain."

I smiled.

"Of course I shall come with you. You are my husband now and I your wife. I shall ever be at your side until the very end of time."

Kili's POV

I was amazed by her love and devotion. We barely knew each other and yet she was so loyal. I took her hands in mine.

"I wish to learn more about you. To know my wife as I would like to.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"What of your past? Your family?"

She looked down and I feared I had spoken out of turn.

"Caladwen I…."

"My parents sailed for Valinor many hundreds of years ago. And my brothers…they were killed. I was still very young. And my sister….she disappeared many years ago. I went looking for her and that was how I met the Dunedein. They treated me like one of their own, welcome me amongst them. They are as much my people as the elves are."

I smiled at her and turned her face towards mine.

"You are brave, strong and beautiful Caladwen."

She smiled and hugged me.

"You are part of this family. Fili has no problem with you, in fact he is rather jealous, though he will not admit it. And Thorin…I promise you he will come around."

She clutched my tunic and I held onto her tightly.

"I promise you everything will get better. You will be a princess among my people…our people. And I will treat you as a queen! For that is who you are to me. A queen." I whispered.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I was not sure if she would be alright with that. I had told my uncle I loved her, but…just the two of us alone I was not sure. But I did love her.

"Gerich veleth nin Kili."

"What does that mean?"

She looked up and smiled at me.

"You have my love."

I kissed her deeply and she returned it. When we separated I held her face in my hands.

"And you have my love. And now I know what I must do."

She seemed curious.

"Ú-chenion. I do not understand."

I kissed her forehead.

"I have made my choice and that is you. I go now to tell my uncle of this decision. And if you are comfortable with it, I would have you at my side."

She smiled and nodded.

"Buion na 'ell! I serve with joy."

I smiled and kissed one more time before taking her hand. We walked back inside and straight to my uncle. He looked at me and Caladwen.

"Uncle I have made my choice. I choose her. For I love her more then anything in this world. And she loves me and she is devoted to me. She has proven as such. She will be a fine member of our family.."

"I have told once! An elf shall never be part of this family." He growled.

Gandalf looked frustrated with him.

"I accept her."

I looked at my brother. He smiled and winked.

"Besides a lass as pretty as that is sure to bring handsome heirs into….Ow!"

Someone kicked him under the table.

"Excuse me miss, might I draw a picture of you and Kili later on?"

Caladwen smiled sweetly and nodded.

"But of course."

He smiled and bowed. Thorin's frustration seemed to grow, and Gandalf's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I believe I can give the two of you a proper union." he said.

Caladwen smiled and I squeezed her hand.

"I think that would be best."

"Have none of you heard the words I have spoken!?" Thorin said.

He rose from his chair and looked directly at Caladwen. She did not look intimidated or afraid. She stared directly into his eyes.

"I know your hatred for me is strong, but with all due respect my lord, it is no stronger then my love for Kili." There was a collective gasp and Thorin's eyes softened a little. "You may hold anger and hatred for me, but I hold none for you. Gerich faer vara. You have a fiery spirit. And I have the greatest respect for you. Which is why I shall do what I can to aid you on your quest."

Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"No elf shall join my company."

"Yes she will!" I said firmly.

"A wise decision. An elf may be of great use to you. If you do not trust her then trust me. I knew her father the Lord Thalion and her mother lady Minuialwen. Her brothers as well….and I am truly sorry for the loss of them my lady." she nodded. "She has more skill in battle then you know and she is wise beyond her years." said Gandalf.

Uncle looked back at him and then to us.

"Very well."

I smiled and so did she. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her in front of the others. She did not push me away and she did not fight it. She kissed me back and put her hand on my face. I heard a whistle and I knew it was my brother. Without breaking the kiss I grabbed an apple and threw it towards him. There were a few chuckled in the room and I separated from Caladwen.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible, by dwarven ways." I said.

She smiled and nodded. She kissed my lips lightly and then rested her head against my neck. She was about my height, unusual for an elf, but I did not care. I was tall for a dwarf, like my uncle and brother were. I was around maybe 4ft 3in. She was perhaps an inch taller then I.

"Well then perhaps we shall hold it tomorrow night when we stop to rest." Gandalf said.

I nodded and held onto my wife.


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5

The Rescue

Caladwen's POV

Kili woke me early the next morning with a small smile.

"Come we must rise."

I sat up and smiled at him. I could tell he was still not accustom to our marriage. I kissed his lips lightly and then stood up. Thorin scowled at me but I simply smiled and nodded my head. He turned away and I sighed. It would take a long time before I earned his trust and I knew that. I was willing to wait. And I would start by making sure we had food along the journey.

"I am going ahead." I said.

"But why?" he asked.

I smiled at my husband.

"Estelio nin." I whispered.

He gave me a confused look and I laughed lightly.

"Trust me."

I mounted my horse and rode on ahead.

Kili's POV

I was worried. I did not like her going off on her own. Even though I knew she was a skilled warrior, it still made me nervous.

"Has she at last gone away?"

I clenched my fists.

"No uncle. She just went ahead. Most likely to see that the road ahead is safe." I said curtly.

I mounted my pony without another word and we rode on.

Caladwen's POV

I made my way up the path silently, following the tracks of a buck. I found it and brought it down. I smiled triumphantly. I already had several squirrels and a few rabbits. The buck completed my hunt. As I made my way back to the others, I heard a horse galloping away. I only just moved away in time. My husband and his brother were chasing after it. I knew these lands well enough to know that a very deep and fast running river was near here. And they were heading directly for it.

"Ah so you came back did you?"

I looked at Thorin.

"My lord, please tell me your nephews know how to swim."

The look on his face told me they did not.

"HEY YA!"

I galloped after them. I came to the river and saw Fili holding onto a rock. I jumped off my horse and dove into the water. The rain from the night before last had caused the river to swell. I swam out to Fili and pulled him back to shore.

"Where is Kili?!"

"I lost him in the river."

I looked at the river. I jumped back into the water and looked for him. The river carried me downstream and I found his quiver and bow.

"KILI!" I cried.

As I looked down stream, I saw him! Only a glimpse but I still saw him. I swam as fast as I could and grabbed hold of him. I pushed against the current with all my strength and to the opposite shore. It started to rain. As I lay Kili on the shore I saw he had several wounds. Not serious ones, but they were still bad. I looked around for any form of shelter and I found a cluster of trees. I dragged him over there and made the best shelter I could by tying several branches together. Now I focused on Kili.

"Kili? Kili can you hear me?"

He did not stir. I pressed on his chest and he spit out water. I turned him on his side. I moved his dark locks from his face and sighed in relief.

"Kili?'

"C-Caladwen?"

"Yes I am here."

I let him lie on his back and he opened his eyes. When he focused on me I smiled.

"You scared me." I said.

"I scared myself." he admitted.

Kili's POV

I looked over at the swollen river.

"Caladwen…..did you…save me?"

She nodded. My eyes went wide with surprise.

"How?"

"We elves are very good swimmers and can hold our breath for a long time. When I got Fili out and could not find you, I panicked. I no longer cared about anything else but finding you. If I lose you….I would die."

At first I thought she meant she would feel dead. But the look in her eyes told me she would truly die. I sat up and put my hands on her arms.

"You would die?"

She nodded.

"An elf can be killed by blade or arrow, but we can also die of a broken heart. If I lost you my heart would break and I would die."

I was scared. I had always been reckless, and now it would a greater price then my life. It would mean Caladwen's life as well.


	6. Moonlit Glade

Chapter 6

Moonlit Glade

"Caladwen…."

I did not know what to say.

"I am sorry for being so reckless. I did not know."

She put her fingers to my lips and I looked into her warm golden brown eyes.

"Ú-moe evaded meleth nin, caro naid dithin na veleth veleg." she whispered.

"I do not understand."

She smiled.

"I said it is not necessary to forgive my love, do small things with great love."

I smiled.

"You must remember I do not speak your language."

She hung her head and I lifted it so she looked at me.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. I may not understand your words now, but I shall try to. They sound like sweet music coming from you."

She smiled happily and I pulled her onto my lap. The rain began to stop and the moon came out. I looked over and smiled. I took Caladwen's hand and led her into a moonlit clearing. The smile on her face was more beautiful then anything. She looked at me and I leaned closer. She closed the space between us and I wrapped an arm around her. She pulled me down over her and I could feel myself become aroused.

Caladwen's POV

I could feel him hard against my leg. His tongue slid between my lips and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled me up so I sat on his lap and I rubbed against him. He moaned and held me tighter. I moved against him in a slow rhythm and I could feel him getting harder. He started to kiss down my jaw line to my neck. I gasped and he forced me back down and ravished my neck. I closed my eyes and pushed his coat off. I started to undo the ties of his tunic and then my fingers explored his muscular chest. His hand went under my own tunic and the feeling of his hand on me sent shivers down my spine. Our tongues danced together as he lifted my tunic off.

"I want to love you the right way." he said.

I could only kiss him in response. He undid my breast bindings and then began to suckle one.

"Ai! Kili!" I said slipping into my language.

He grunted and his kissed my neck again. I undid his belt buckle and then pushed down his breeches. He removed the remaining bit of my clothing and I felt him against me.

"Kili let me feel you!" I begged.

He rubbed against me before sliding in. I arched my back, eager to have him deeper.

"You are so perfect Caladwen." he moaned.

He started to move inside me and I screamed in pleasure. He smashed his lips to mine and out tongues once more began to dance. His hand moved between our bodies and began to massage my clit. I threw my head back and he kissed the base of my throat.

"More Kili!"

He pumped himself in and out of me harder. Each thrust was long and harder then the last. I felt myself close to the edge.

"Caladwen.."

Hearing him moan my name was what sent me over. I came and seconds later he released deep within me. I looked into his warm brown eyes. I smiled.

"I love you Kili. I really do."

He smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"And I love you too Caladwen."

I knew he meant it.


	7. Elvish Healing

Chapter 7

Elvish Healing

I woke up with Kili and smiled at him. I saw the small cuts on his body and then we both dressed. I took him back to the river and removed his tunic. I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. Then I placed my hand over his chest.

*"Tanka tel' taurnin." I said.

He raised his brow and I smiled.

"Old elvish healing. A greater healing spell. I shall never take any chances with you."

I looked down and he lifted my face. I smiled and he kissed me lightly.

"We should return to your friends and family. Less I give your uncle more reason to hate me."

He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye.

"They are as much your family as they are mine." he said.

"Your brother may accept me….but your uncle…"

"Will see in time how much of a jewel you are. The way I see you. Do you know what I see?" I shook my head and he smiled. "I see a beautiful elven maiden with a heart as big as the mountain, with hands as gentle and as a spring breeze. A woman with eyes like golden honey, skin soft as the new grass in spring. I see a rare jewel, that other do not yet see. In time all will see you for who you are what you are. The way I do."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

_I love this dwarf so much!_

When we separated he put his tunic and coat on and then we set out to find the others. As we walked I hunted for I had lost all I had when I ran to find Kili. I only could find rabbits but I did get a couple pheasants.

"How did I become so lucky as to have a wife like you? You can hunt better then anyone I have ever seen." praised my husband.

I smiled and then looked down.

"My father taught my brothers and I. But Ada always told me I was the better hunter because I was shorter then my brothers and much quieter. And I was thin and able to squeeze through small places."

Kili took my hand and I looked back at him.

"I know they are proud."

I smiled and nodded. We continued on until I found their tracks. We followed them to a cave. As I was about to go in Kili stopped me.

"I will go first."

I nodded and he drew his sword and walked forward. I followed him and we soon came to the others. Fili ran forward and embraced his brother. He looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you Caladwen…..my sister."

"She did it to save herself."

I looked at Thorin.

"Elves will die of they lose their mate. If Kili had been lost to us she too would have died."

I would not argue and give him his way. I said and did nothing, but turned away and sat at the mouth of the cave. I did not care if Thorin hated me, I still did not hate him. He may not think me part of his family, but he was part of mine. I watched the stars and moon and sighed.

"You alright lassie?"

I looked over my shoulder at an older dwarf.

"Balin son of Fundin at your service."

I smiled and bowed.

"Caladwen daughter of Thalion at yours and your family's."

"Do not take Thorin's words to heart lass."

"I do not. I still hold no hatred for him or any of you."

He looked at me curiously.

"You have a good heart lass. There is no doubt about that."

"I thank you for your kind words."

He nodded. He stayed there in silence for a moment longer and then walked off. I closed my eyes.

*_"Drego Caladwen! Drego boh delio!" Meldiron shouted. _

_*"Lau! Meldiron lau!"_

_*"Sii'! Drego Caladwen!"_

_Meldiron pushed me away and he was swarmed. I ran as fast as I could. My sister had fled. Someone grabbed me and pulled me aside. _

_*"Eleyond!" _

_*"Caladwen aphado nin!" _

_He took my hand and we ran away. However he was struck by an arrow._

_*"Eleyond lau!" I cried. _

_*"No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar Caladwen! Yro! Avo visto!" _

I opened my eyes with tears in them. I had no other choice then but to run. Since then I had never run from anything. And I vowed to never run again. I would sooner die then let any of these dwarves come to harm.

_*Run Caladwen! Run and hide!_

_*No father! No!_

_*Now! Run Caladwen!_

_*Mother!_

_*Caladwen follow me!_

_*Mother no!_

_*Be the change you wish to see in the world Caladwen! Go! Do not stray!_


	8. Cold Hearted

Chapter 8

A Cold Heart

Kili's POV

I was angry with my uncle. He no right to speak to my wife in such a way! I glared at him and Balin went to Caladwen.

"When will you learn?!" I snapped.

He looked at me in shock.

"She has done nothing to you! And yet you treat her like dirt! She is my wife whether you like it or not uncle! And I love her and I shall not tolerate her to be treated like that! Do I make myself clear?!"

He did not answer. I turned away and walked to Caladwen.

"Caladwen?"

There were tears in her eyes. I turned to go back to my uncle but she took my hand. I looked at her and she gave me that dazzling smile of hers.

"It is not his words. I was….thinking about my family. How I escaped and they did not. My eldest brother was telling me to run and hide. He was struck down and I had to run. My other older brother told me to follow him and run as fast as I could. An orc archer hit him. He told me to be the change I wish to see in the world. Then he told me to run and keep running. I had never run so hard and so fast in all my life. Since then I…I have never run from anything or anyone. And I vowed to never run away again."

I put my hand on her back and started to move in a soothing gesture. She rested her head on my shoulder and I continued to stroke her back.

"You had no choice. You are a brave woman. I know they know this as well. And worry not about my uncle. I had a few words with him."

She laughed a little and I kissed her forehead.

"I really enjoyed last night." she whispered.

I smiled and tightened my hold on her. She looked up at me and I pressed my lips to hers. I let my tongue swipe over her bottom lip and she willingly let me in. One of her hands went to my hair and the other clutched my coat. When my brother cleared his throat we ignored him. It was not until I heard my uncle that we separated.

"Enough!"

She pulled back and bowed her head in apology. I glared at him and then lifted her face.

"There is no need for apology."

She smiled and nodded. I ran my hand through her soft silvery hair. She smiled and took my hand and then rested her head against my chest.

Fili's POV

I looked at uncle.

"How can you be so cold hearted?"

He looked at me.

"Not you too."

"Do you not see how much he loves her? And her him?"

He looked over at them.

"I know you remember. Mother told me. She told me about _her_."

I could see him tense and he closed his eyes.

"She told you did she? Then you will what happened at the end of that story." he said.

I realized I had gone too far. The pain in his voice was clear.

"Uncle….I did not mean to…."

I fell silent for I knew not what to say.

"Forgive me. I spoke out of turn."

He did not look at me. He turned away.


	9. A Lost Love

**This capter is a little longer. Perhaps this shall explain Thorin deep hatred and everlasting pain.**

* * *

Chapter 9

A Lost Love

Caladwen's POV

When I woke up the next morning Kili was still asleep. I looked over at Thorin. He was wide awake and his eyes were on me. Watching me. I smiled and nodded.

"Good morning my lord."

He grunted and turned away. I sighed and then gently woke Kili.

"Arise my love."

He opened his eyes and I smiled. He kissed me and then sat up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked,

"A little."

He started to kiss me and I smiled and giggled.

"I meant for food."

He chuckled and nodded. I set about cooking breakfast and Kili woke the others. I looked at them and smiled sweetly.

*"Malia ten' yulna boh vasa?"

They gave me confused looks. I laughed.

"Forgive me. I do not normally speak in the common tongue. There is food here to fill you up for the day's journey."

They eagerly came forward however I saw Thorin did not. I bit my lip and took a plate of food. I did not speak but I set it down near him. I bowed respectfully and then went back to Kili.

"You are far too kind to him." Kili said.

"It is not the elven way to be rude or cruel."

Kili kissed my temple and rubbed my arm. Gandalf woke up and smiled. I laughed as he rushed forward for some food. I had saved some for Bilbo for he still slumbered. When he woke up his face fall when he saw the lack of food.

"Master Baggins." I said.

He looked at me and I handed him the plate of food. He smiled and ate. When we had finished we mounted our horses and ponies and set off. It was an uneventful day, I did find a few more rabbits but that was it.

We soon came to a alcove and Thorin decided to rest there for the night. Oin and Gloin made a fire and I made the supper. Once more Thorin would not eat. He had not eaten all day.

"Perhaps one of us should do it."

I stood up with the plate of food.

"I know you hate me. But you have not eaten all day. Please…."

"No."

I bit my lip and stepped closer.

"Please I…"

He whipped around and grabbed me.

"I SAID NO ERURAVIEL!"

My eyes widened and by this time everyone had woken up. Well all save Bombur. Thorin's blue eyes went wide and he let me go. He walked past me. He suddenly stopped.

"I want nothing from you….you elvish filth!"

I placed the plate of food where he had been resting. I then climbed up into a tree wanting to be alone.

Kili's POV

_Who is Eruraviel?_

Something in my uncle's eyes was different. Yes there was still anger and hatred, but there was something else I did not understand. Caladwen climbed up into a tree and I walked to the base.

"Caladwen?"

"Gwanno ereb nin Kili!"

I knew she was upset, and I knew she did not mean to sound harsh. I sighed and sat down at the base of the tree. My brother came to me and sat down.

"I know who Eruraviel is."

I looked at him. His eyes were on Thorin, whose back was to us.

"Who was it?"

"She was someone very special to him."

_She? _

"Mother told me. She thought I was old enough to know. She made me swear to never tell you until she deemed you ready, but I think you deserve to know. And Caladwen too."

We both looked up into the tree. She was not looking at us.

"Years ago before we were born, when our people still lived in Erebor, uncle met a beautiful elf woman. Yes she was an elf. This was before Thranduil betrayed us. Her name was Eruraviel. In the common tongue I believe it would be Ariel. She had long red hair, but what makes Caladwen remind him of her is her eyes. They have the same eyes. Like a golden honey brown. At first they hated each other. Mother said it was rather interesting to watch…"

Thorin's POV

I heard Fili telling Kili about her. I closed my eyes and the tears came. I would not allow the others see.

_Why did you leave me? My elvish jewel why did you go?_

"….But there came a day where they saved each other's lives. They were attacked by orcs and Eruraviel was knocked down off her horse. Uncle would not leave her, he turned back and defended her. He was wounded, but he killed them. She healed his wounds and managed to bring him back to Erebor. She never left his side."

I closed my eyes and remembered that day.

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed. As my eyes adjusted they focused on spot of fiery red. It was her!_

"_How?" I asked. _

_She looked at me in relief. _

"_I thought I had been too late." _

"_How did you get me back here on your own? The horses ran off." _

_She smiled. _

"_I sort of carried you back. I had no other choice. And you did save my life." _

_I reached for her hand and covered it with mine. She looked at our hands and then back at me. _

"_Why would you save me? I have been so cruel to you." _

_She smiled and laughed her magical laugh. _

"_I have been no better to you." _

"_But that still does not explain why you saved me. You could have left me." _

"_It is not the elven way. And….." _

_She stopped and I yearned to know what she was going to say. _

"_What?" _

_She looked away shyly. _

"_I never hated you. In truth, I have always had a deep respect and liking for you." she whispered. _

_My eyes widened and I sat up. Only to find I had no tunic. My chest was bandaged and my breeches were still on, but I was still more exposed then I was used to. _

"_Eruraviel please look at me."_

_She turned her golden honey brown eyes on me. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. _

"_I thank you for my life. I was not ready to die." _

_She smiled and I squeezed her hand. _

"_And…..I feel the same. I do not think I ever hated you. I just….knew not how to act around you. I ask your forgiveness." _

_She smiled and squeezed my hand. _

"_You have it. And perhaps now we can at least be friends."_

_For the first time I smiled at her. _

"_I would like that very much."_

I opened my eyes.

"Then when the dragon came…..in the chaos of the attack…..they were separated. Uncle found her later, but he was too late."

"_Eruraviel! NO!" _

_I ran forward and lifted the rubble from her broken body. I held her in my arms and she opened her eyes. She smiled and reached up and touched my face. _

"_Thorin…you are safe. You are alive." _

"_Yes….Yes I am safe." _

_She nodded. _

"_I have no strength left." _

"_No….No you will live Eruraviel!" _

_She shook her head and my tears came. _

"_My body is broken…my strength is leaving me." _

"_Please! Do not go where I cannot follow." _

"_Thorin listen to me…you must know…that…..I always…..loved you."_

_I closed my eyes and cradled her. _

"_And I love you Eruraviel. I always will. Which is why you cannot go! I need you." _

_She stroked my cheek. _

"_Shhh! I will never….truly leave you. I will always be with you…..I will always watch….over you. You must promise me…you will stay strong…..be that proud dwarf prince I love so much." _

_There were tears in her eyes. _

"_Promise me." _

_I nodded. _

"_I promise." _

_She smiled and her eyes began to close. I pressed my lips to hers. When I pulled away…she was gone. I let out a cry of rage and pain. I had failed to protect her. _

"_I will see you avenged my love. This I swear to you. I love you Eruraviel. I never love another as I love you."_

Eruraviel was gone. I could not bring her back. She was gone forever.

Caladwen's POV

I looked at Thorin. All these years I had spent looking for my sister…I finally found what had happened to her.

"She is gone." I whispered.


	10. Caladwen's Sister

Chapter 10

Caladwen's Sister

Later that night I crept down and took over the watch. I sat there, thinking about Eruraviel.

"~I failed you little sister. I am so sorry. But I make you this promise…..I will protect Thorin.~"

"Caladwen?"

I did not look at Fili. He came and sat beside me.

"I apologize for…."

"Aníron peded. I wish to speak."

He fell silent and I looked at him.

"I understand his anger and his pain. Better then you know."

"But how?"

I looked down with tears in my eyes.

"The elf woman your uncle loved, and the sister I have been searching for…..are one in the same."

He gasped and I looked into his eyes.

"Eruraviel…..was my little sister."

His mouth fell open and I hid my face in my hands. I heard Fili get up and walk away.

"WHAT?!"

I knew it was Thorin's voice. I did not look up and I did not move.

"Caladwen?!" Kili asked.

I got up and ran to him. I cried into his chest.

"Uncle…"

"No Kili! It was not his fault." Fili said.

"Caladwen what happened?"

"She found out what happened to her sister." Thorin said.

"What do you speak of?"

"Eruraviel…." I cried.

Kili gasped. I held onto him tighter and cried harder. I had no family left. Save my husband and brother-in-law. Thorin loved my sister and he hated me. I looked at him now.

"Thank you…..for showing my sister love. For saving her life and showing her kindness."

He stood there in shock. He was looking into my eyes.

"But I am not her."

He blinked and looked away. I hid my face in Kili's chest and he stroked my hair. He hummed a strange but beautiful tune and I calmed down. I took his hand and led him away. I looked at him.

"I am sorry for earlier. Up in the tree when I told you to go away. I did not mean to be so harsh."

He smiled and cupped my face.

"I know. I understand."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"You can tell me anything Caladwen. I will never judge you or think differently of you. I will always love you, no matter what."

"And I will always love you."

He gently pulled back and looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed him. As he pulled away I leaned in for more.

Thorin's POV

How had I not known? I should have seen it. None had those eyes. What would Eruraviel think of me for the way I had been treating Caladwen?

"I am a fool. A blind fool who should have seen it."

"It is not your fault laddie."

I looked at Balin.

"I should have seen it Balin. I knew there was something familiar about her, and look at how I have treated her."

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"But you can make it right."

I sighed.

Kili's POV

She clung to me as I thrusted into her one last time. Then I felt myself release within her. She sighed and we both were panting. I pulled out of her and kissed her soft lips.

"We can stay here for the rest of the night if you wish." I said.

She shook her head.

"No…I…I need to talk with your uncle."

I bit my lower lip. I did not much like that idea.

"Caladwen…."

"Estelio nin meleth nin."

I sighed and nodded.

"Very well. But I am going with you and staying at your side."

She smiled and kissed me.

"Agreed."

Caladwen's POV

We dressed and headed back to camp. Thorin was standing off by himself. Fili looked at me. I smiled and I took Kili's hand.

"Estelio nin."

He nodded and I walked to Thorin with Kili at my side.

"My lord…."

He turned and looked at me.

"I…."

"No do not speak."

I shut my mouth and squeezed Kili's hand.

"I owe you an apology. I was cruel to you when I knew you not. I was a fool to treat you as I did. And I only did so…because of the pain and sorrow of my loss of Eruraviel. Seeing you with Kili….I was jealous. You remind me of her so much. It reminded me that I had failed her. I was going to ask her to marry me." My eyes widened. "For I loved her more then anything in the world. That fiery red hair, her warm eyes…."

He turned and covered his face with his hand. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stiffened.

"She would not want for you to live your life in pain and sorrow. My sister was a ball of spitfire. She never let anyone or anything control her life and she was not afraid of who she was. And she was always full of life, running free. She would want you to remember her with love and happiness. It was not your fault she is died, it was the dragon's. Do not blame yourself please. And I forgive you. I will always forgive."

He turned and looked at me. I swore I saw a few tears in his eyes. I smiled at him and then stepped back.

"Thank you…..daughter of Thalion."

I turned back and smiled.

"Lle creoso. You are welcome."


	11. Elgaraine

Chapter 11

Elgaraine

Kili's POV

It made my heart soar to see that my uncle was warming up to my wife. She truly was special to be able to reach out to Thorin like that. As we traveled she taught me more of her language. I was eager to learn and I taught her my language. She learned far swifter then I did. She could speak my language as well as I could after a mere 3 days. I was not so fortunate.

Caladwen's POV

I knew Kili was struggling but I would not give up. I kept teaching him.

One night I lay awake, unable to sleep. Since the news of my sister, I had not been able to find much rest. It was a good thing I was awake this night. Fili shook me gently and I sat up.

"What is it muindor?"

He smiled when I called him brother.

"There is someone following us. I have been feeling a sort of strange presence for a few days now, and I am tired of waiting for something to happen. Will you keep watch?"

I did not like the thought of Fili going alone. I shook my head, but before he could speak I covered his mouth.

"I will ask Ori. He wants a chance and I think he should have one. I am coming with you. You are one of the only family members I have left. I will not allow you to go alone."

He nodded and I woke Ori. He happily agreed to take over the watch and Fili and I snuck off to find our follower.

I was the better tracker. The tracks were those of a woman, light on her feet, used to being in the wild. There was something familiar about all this, but I could not figure out what.

"Look! A fire." hissed Fili.

He was right. We both snuck towards it and my heart leapt with joy.

"Elgaraine!"

She looked up and I went running out to her. She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Caladwen! At last I have found you!"

I pulled back and looked at her.

"What in Elbereth's name are you doing here?"

I was smiling, I was so happy to see her.

"Halbaran gave me leave to come and find you, and aid you if I am able."

I just hugged her. As I turned to introduce her to Fili, I had to hold back my laughter. He was staring at Elgaraine like a fool.

"Elgaraine this is my brother Fili."

She gave me a confused look.

"Brother?"

I smiled and led her back to camp. Kili was awake and looking around frantically. When he saw me he looked a little angry. He came running to me and he grabbed me. Before I could say anything, Elgaraine had him on the ground.

"LAU! ELGARAINE LAU!"

She looked at me.

"~He is my husband.~"

Her eyes went wide. She immediately backed off him.

"Forgive me my lord! I knew not who you were."

Kili stood up and brushed himself off. He nodded and then looked at me.

"You truly enjoy scaring me. Do you know how scared I was when I woke and found you gone?!"

"Wait Kili!"

Fili came rushing forward.

"I asked her to come with me. We had been followed for the past few days and I wanted to make sure it was no one threatening. We found this…lovely…young woman and then came back. Please do not be angry with Caladwen."

Kili sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"Please next time let me know. I cannot lose you." He whispered.

I kissed him and then held him tightly.

"Gweston."

He kissed me sweetly and then a very grumpy Thorin woke up.

"What in Durin's name is going on here!?"

I sighed.

_Never wake a dwarf this early in the morning._


	12. Thorin's Promise

Chapter 12

Thorin's Promise

Thorin saw Elgaraine and narrowed his eyes.

"What is this? Another elf?" he snapped.

I looked down.

"No uncle. She is a lovely woman of the Dunedein." answered Fili.

I smiled a bit. He had called her lovely twice now. Kili put his arms around me.

"My apologies Lady….."

"Elgaraine my lord. I came looking for Caladwen who has been one of my greatest friends for many years. I wish to travel with you, for her safety."

I looked at Thorin. I wondered what he could be thinking.

Thorin's POV

If this woman's presence would help to ensure Eruraviel's sister's safety…then I wanted her to stay.

"Well since you have come all this way you shall stay with us. I am sure Thalion's daughter would be glad of your company."

She smiled and for a moment I was looking at Eruraviel once more. Though I knew in truth I was not. I nodded and then went back to sleep.

Caladwen's POV

I hugged Elgaraine and we laughed and smiled. Kili seemed to like her. He would joke with her and make her laugh, though I knew he only loved me. Fili was a different story. I would catch him looking at her, and I knew he had fallen for her as I had for Kili. But I knew Elgaraine had a painful past. And it was not my place to Fili of it.

When we stopped to rest that night I leaned against Kili.

"Are you alright love?" he asked.

I nodded, I was just worried about Elgaraine. And Fili too.

"I am worried Kili. I am worried about Elgaraine and Fili."

He frowned.

"I see nothing to worry about."

I shook my head.

"He loves her. I can see it. Like you love me. But Elgaraine…..she…she has a painful past. She loved someone once. He died saving her life. She has never forgiven herself for that. She blames herself for his death and has been filled with sorrow and pain since then. That was almost 4 years ago."

Kili kissed my temple and I clutched his tunic.

"I understand. I think. But Caladwen…..maybe Fili will be able to help her see past her pain. Maybe he is what she needs to let go and find peace."

I looked at him. He smiled and I could not help but smile back.

"Perhaps you are right meleth nin."

He kissed me on the lips and I wound my arms around his neck.

Thorin's POV

I saw how Kili was with his wife. It made me happy and yet it also woke the everlasting pain and sorrow from losing Eruraviel. I looked to the stars and closed my eyes.

"~I make you this promise Eruraviel I will protect your sister. I was not able to protect you…and for that I will never forgive myself. So I swear to you I will protect her….I will protect…Caladwen.~"


	13. Learning

Chapter 13

Learning

"~You speak the Elven language?~"

I turned and found Caladwen there.

"I-I…I…."

She sort of smiled.

"~You need not hid anything from me. I will not judge you or become upset.~" she said.

My first instinct was to turn away and put up a wall as I always did. But I had made a promise to Eruraviel…that I would protect her sister. I slowly turned around and looked at her.

"~Yes I can. Your sister taught me. A long time ago.~"

Caladwen's POV

I realized then that there was a lot more to this dwarf king then I had first thought.

"~I was so stubborn. So cruel to her at first…..and she always got even.~" he chuckled. "~And in the end she is the reason I am still alive.~"

I looked back up at him. His back was still to me.

"~There is more to the reason of this quest then simply reclaiming your home.~" I whispered.

"Aye."

I slowly walked forward, but he still would not meet my gaze.

"~You want revenge for Eruraviel's death.~"

He nodded.

"~Thorin no…..~"

He turned and looked at me in shock.

"~He who seeks revenge must dig two graves.~" I said.

"~It shall take far more then two graves to bury Smaug.~"

I looked down and sighed, knowing he was beyond reasoning.

"Very well."

There was a silence before he said,

"~You should return to the others. Get some sleep.~"

I nodded and walked back to my Kili. He looked at me with concern. I shook my head and sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"I love you Caladwen."

I smiled and looked up. I kissed his lips and then said,

"I love you too Kili."

He lay back and I rested my head on his chest. Though I did not sleep. Something did not feel right, something was coming for us. Not for us all….but for Fili, Thorin…..and my Kili. And I knew whatever it was would not stop until it got them. And I would not let that happen.

Kili's POV

Caladwen woke me up the next morning as she always did with a smile and a kiss. This time as she pulled back I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me.

"It is still early….."

She chuckled.

"Patience my love."

I smiled and kissed her once more before letting her go.

"I love you Caladwen."

She looked back at me and smiled.

"And I love you too Kili."

I knew something was bothering her. I knew my new wife well enough to know when something was wrong. As we traveled that day I took her hand.

"Something is wrong. I can see it." I said.

She sighed and squeezed my hand.

"I should know better then to hide anything from you…Kili love….I feel as though there is something out there. Trying to get to you."

I smiled a bit.

"There will always be evil in the world Caladwen."

She shook her head.

"No I mean that there is something specifically out there trying to get to you, Fili and Thorin."

I frowned and looked at my brother, then I looked at my uncle.

"The only enemy my uncle has left is Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood. And he would not leave his forest just to find my uncle."

Caladwen's POV

I looked out across the land and took Kili's hand.

"It is no elf. It is a dark terror that rushes towards us. And I fear we will not be able to stop it."

He pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair.

"I will not let anything or anyone harm you I promise. Now try to sleep. It will be a long journey tomorrow. I will watch over you." he whispered.

I nodded but I could not find rest. I tossed and turned, dreaming about a pale, scarred arm with a claw attached to it. I woke with a scream and someone forced me to the ground.

"Caladwen!"

I screamed.

"~Caladwen wake up! It is but a dream! Awake and see reality!~"

I opened my eyes to find Elgaraine holding me down.

"Caladwen?"

"I am here. What happened?"

Elgaraine pulled me up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You were screaming as though something were killing you." she said.

I looked around.

"Where is he? Where is my Kili?"

"He Thorin and Fili went to scout the area."

My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped.

"Only the three of them?"

"Well Dwalin went with them…..wait! Caladwen where are you going?!"

I mounted my horse.

"To find my family! YA!"

Thorin's POV

We had been gone no more then an hour when we heard screams.

"CALADWEN!"

Her scream reminded me of Eruraviel's scream. We started to run back and as we ran we heard thundering hooves of a horse riding towards us.

"KILI!"

Kili's POV

My wife came into view and I ran to her. She jumped off her horse and into my arms.

"We heard you scream! What happened?!"

She pulled away and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"There was a pale white arm with scars….and….and…..an iron claw attached to the end! It was horrible!"

"Shh-hhh! I am here now. Everything will be alright now I swear."

I looked at my uncle. He looked away and Elgaraine came running into view. I saw the smile on Fili's face as she approached. She smiled at him but then started to talk to Thorin. I could not hear their words. I had Caladwen mount her horse and I took the reins and led it back to camp.

"After what I told you why did you still leave? You, Thorin and Fili!"

"Dwalin was with us."

"I care not. I could have lost you tonight Kili! You and the only family I have left! Fili and Thorin. I could have lost all three of you and then I would die of grief."

He stopped, but he would not face me.

"Kili?"

I jumped down and turned him towards me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. My hands fisted in his coat and I closed my eyes. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed me up against a tree and his mouth devoured every inch of me he could reach. My cloak fell from my shoulders and the shoulders of my tunic were slipping down.

Fili's POV

As we walked back towards camp I saw my brother and his wife. I suddenly became very aware of Elgaraine's presence beside me. I turned and looked at her. She gave me a sweet smile and I could feel my self control snap. I strode towards her and took her in my arms.

"Fili what are you doing?"

"You can slap me or hit me later…..but I have to show you."

With those words I smashed my lips to hers.


	14. Elgaraine's Heart

Chapter 14

Elgaraine's Heart

She was kissing me back it seemed! Then I felt the pain.

Caladwen's POV

I saw Fili and Elgaraine kissing but then she kneed him. He fell to the ground and she ran off. Kili ran to his brother and I ran off after Elgaraine. I found her back near the camp and I went and sat beside her.

"Elgaraine….."

"I cannot let him get too close to me."

"But why?"

"I think…..and I know I barely know him…..but I care about him."

She covered her face with her hands. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked back at me.

"What do I do?"

I looked over through the trees and past the bushes to where Fili and Kili were. Being an elf, I could hear and see them.

"She was kissing me too Kili."

"Are you certain or did you simply think she was kissing you?"

"I know it! I felt it! She was kissing me back!"

Kili sighed and looked in my direction. I smiled at him and then look at Elgaraine.

"Trust your heart my friend. It will never lead you astray. How do you think I found Kili?"

She smiled a little.

"I have seen how happy you are with him. How very much in love you are with him and how much he loves you! He would die for you I can see that."

I took her hands in mine.

"And I believe…..Fili would do anything, even die for you."

I heard Fili and Kili come up behind us and she looked over my shoulder. I stood up and walked to Kili. I took his hand and then we walked away, but I could still hear from where we are.

"Elgaraine….please forgive me for being so bold! I just…."

The sudden silence made me turn. I smiled broadly when I saw she kissed him.

"What do you see?"

I turned and smiled at him.

"How about I show you?"

He smiled and I pressed my lips to his. I only meant the kiss to be quick and simple, however he delved his tongue into my mouth and pulled me flush against him. I pulled back slightly and smiled.

"We must return." I whispered.

He kissed me once more before picking me up and carrying me back to camp.

Fili's POV

She kissed me! She kissed me! That was all I could think. She pulled away and I looked into her deep green eyes. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and my hand rested on her cheek.

"I care for you Elgaraine. The minute I saw you…I knew it must have been what Caladwen felt when she first saw Kili."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her in my arms, protected and loved.

Thorin's POV

Now my oldest nephew had a woman he cared for. I smiled to myself and looked up at the stars. I knew Eruraviel had done this. She had sent Caladwen to Kili knowing she would help not only him…but me as well. Knowing she would help me to feel again. To know kindness and understanding. And with Caladwen came Fili's happiness in Elgaraine.

"Thank you Eruraviel…I love you." I whispered.

Caladwen's POV

I saw Thorin standing alone next to a tree. I smiled to myself when I heard his words.

"Thank you Eruraviel…I love you."

He turned and saw me. I smiled and walked to him. I held out my hand to him.

"You may not have married her by law….but to me…you were my sister's husband and the love of her life. Thank you…..my brother."

He very slowly took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I did love her, I still do and I always will. Thank you for reminding me Caladwen."

I smiled for it was the first time he had ever spoken my name. I walked back to Kili and lay down beside him. He had a smile on his face. I elbowed him and he chuckled.

"Eavesdropper." I hissed.

He kissed my neck.

"You love me."

"That I do."


End file.
